How Erwin Became Human Again (Working Title)
by ajosie13
Summary: After a crushing childhood Commander Erwin Smith has risen to his rank through his callous, methodical strategies and icy demeanor. When he rescues Moira after an attack he learns that peace within can be found again and with her love he can rise to greater heights. Moira barely remembers life within Wall Rosa but can she overcome her isolated past to save a man she come to love?


**_How Erwin Smith Became Human Again  
_**

_Moira ran as fast as she could through the rain and mud. She could barely tell the difference now between the thunder of the storm and the footsteps of the Titan chasing after her. Slipping on a rock, she lost her footing and tumbled down a hill. She tried to hold in her cries of pain as she seemed to hit every rock and log on the way down the slope. She slammed into her shoulder, feeling the joint dislocate, as she landed in a small stream. She saw stars for a moment as pain raged through her body. Moira slowly climbed to her feet as the Titan grew closer. She could hear her father's voice in her head, 'We will see the sea again, lass. Never stop dreaming of that.' She held her arm, cradling it against her to ease the pressure on her dislocated shoulder, and began running again. She had to get to the woods...she could hide there...she'd be safe. _

_ The Titan's footsteps were getting closer and closer, pounding in her ear. Moira bit her lip until it bled, trying to keep her rising fear in check. Her father had taught her what to do in case she ever encountered one but she hadn't been truly prepared to watch it destroy her home and make her fight for her life. Her heart took a small leap as she realized trees were whizzing past her. But her hope was short lived. As the Titan reached for her it knocked a young tree free from its roots and threw it into Moira and she went sailing into the dark recesses of the forest with the wood. She screamed as she flew through the night before landing in a moonlit clearing. She fought to stay conscious as she crawled to a small thicket of prinkly bushes, seeking any shelter and protection she could find. As sleep and utter exhaustion consumed her she thought she heard horses and the sounds of the Titan being destroyed. "Papa...mummy…" she cried softly, her bruised eyes falling closed. _

Moira woke to birdsong and sunlight playing over her face. The bright golden light bathed her creamy pale face, highlighting her rosy cheeks and long dark auburn hair. Her voluptuous form was clad in a blue tunic that just fell past her hips, snug tan work pants, and knee high brown soft leather boots. She rarely had an occasion to wear a dress and she preferred clothes that she could have adventures in.

Even after the fall of Wall Maria the Carey family had been able to stay hidden in the mountains, never drawing attention from the Titans. She smiled as she warmed up in the sunshine, picturing a home of her own, a husband and children, and all of them safe in the mountains, away from the crowds and noise of the city. Her home now was a cozy but spacious cottage surrounded by formidable pine trees and stream flowing beside it. Chickens clucked as they moved around the yard and the two pink pigs grunted in their pen. She lay in the knee high grass and listened to her mother singing in the kitchen while her father hunted in the woods. She was the luckiest girl.

She should have married ages ago but her father was reluctant to make the journey to Wall Rosa. While he would never again be able to enter the cities of men she knew her father's brother would look after her. The Carey name was still held in high esteem by the king but after commiting heresy they'd taken a serious blow to their reputation. It was only because of his brother's warning that he, his wife and young daughter had fled and made it safely to the mountains.

Moira slowly climbed to her feet and raised her arms, stretching long and hard before running her hands through her wavy hair. She smiled as the fragrent aroma of apple pie danced on the breeze. She had no idea of the nightmare about to hit them all.

After a large delicious dinner Moira sat with her parents in the tall grass as they watched the sun set, painting the sky with bright pinks and oranges. "Papa, tell me about home again," Moira begged with a bright smile. She loved to hear stories of her ancestors and homeland. Especially of the time before the Titans. She leaned back and watched as the stars began to peek out while her mother braided her hair and her father began his tale. Suddenly he went silent and everyone froze. Something wasn't right.

"Sounds like a storm in coming," Treva said as she stood, brushing off her skirt.

"Moira, Treva, go inside," Doug said. His heart stopped as he recognized the footfalls of a Titan. He turned back to watch the entrance to the clearing but it was too late. The Titan charged into the open area and headed straight for the small family. Moira screamed for her father as her mother dragged her into the house.

As her father distracted and fought the Titan Treva dove for a chest at the foot of their bed. She opened it and pulled out a Survey Corp cloak. She wrapped it around Moira and pressed a letter into her hand. "Get to Wall Rosa. You know the way and get there as fast as you can. Make your way to Wall Sina and meet your uncle. He will care for you."

Tears filled Moira's eyes and she grabbed her mother's hands. "Mum, please, I don't want to go alone. Papa can defeat the monster and we can all go."

"Moira, hush. You know your father can't go back there. And I can't leave him. We must protect you," Treva scolded. She kissed Moira's cheeks and made sure all her husband's medals were hooked to the cloak. "I'll write as soon as I can...be careful, a ghra...take good care of yourself." With that she pushed Moira to the door, watching the battle rage. She pushed Moira into the forest before grabbing a pitchfork and running to help her husband.

Moira turned back just in time to see the Titan squeeze Doug to death before biting Treva's head off. She couldn't hold back a scream of horror as tears streamed down her face. The monster turned it's glassy eyes on her and dropped her parents' bodies and reach for her. Backing up in regret, Moira turned and sprinted through the trees, trying to get to the wall as fast as she could.

Commander Erwin Smith stood in a tall tree as he watched his troops dispatch the Titan. He was sure he'd seen it chasing something but the object was gone now. Erwin was intimidating at six foot and two inches tall with neatly parted blonde hair. But it was his icy gaze and cool demeanor that truly unnerved others in his presence. He turned to his second in command, Captain Levi, "We'll scout the area more thoroughly the two of us but for now send them back. The young captain nodded and used his maneuvering device to fly down to the troops and horses, instructing them to pull back to the castle. Erwin followed after Levi as he tried to ignore the feeling in his gut.

This mission to capture two Titans for testing had been relatively successful with only minor injuries. But since they had caught the two more were slowly showing up closer to the forest and the situation was becoming more dangerous. He didn't know how much longer they could risk being outside Wall Rosa without drawing a swarm of Titans down on them.

He landed on the soggy ground and looked up as the rain stopped. His cool blue eyes turned back to the ground and he scoured it for tracks. Quickly finding what he was looking for he quickly tracked Moira's movement through the trees. "Levi," he called out as he reached for the reins of his horse.

The captain trotted over to his leader and handed him the reins, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, the monster used a tree to hit a human, batting them into the forest. Movement shows that they are that way," he answered as he swung into his saddle. He led them through the trees and into the clearing.

The two men jumped down from their horses and examined the area. Levi signalled Erwin as he tracked Moira's movements to the prickly bushes. "There is someone in there," Levi said as he peered inside. He reached inside and grabbed Moira, pulling her free from the bushes.

The movement woke her and jarred her shoulder making her scream in agony. Levi clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Erwin knelt beside them and looked down at the young woman. He'd never seen a woman like her before. "Levi, careful. She seems to be seriously injured," he said calmly. His cool blue eyes moved back to Moira and he asked, "Are you quite finished screaming?"

Moira looked up at Commander Erwin Smith, her amber eyes wide in shock, and nodded yes. She was breathing hard against Levi's hand. She looked at the younger man as he removed his hand. "W-who are you?" she asked softly.

_Hi! I'm new to all this but was told by a friend that I really should try it. I welcome all positive and constructive criticism and feedback but will delete any negative. Hope you enjoy and I appreciate, in advance, any advice and feedback I receive._


End file.
